Corrin (headcanon)
'Profile' Corrin is a prince who was born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr.He is the husband of Azura,The father of Kana and Shigure,The son in law of Arete,The son of Anankos and Mikoto,the younger step-sibling of Ryoma and Hinoka and the older step-brother to Takumi and Sakura,and the younger adoptive brother to Xander and Camilla and the Older adoptive brother to Leo and Elise. He is also the adoptive son of King Garon and Queen Katerina and wellas the step-son of King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona. He has the services of Felicia,Jakob,Silas,Gunter,Flora,and Kaze. History He was kidnapped from his homeland and was forced to live in a tower until he can prove his worth as a capable fighter to King Garon,after many years of captivity and training,he finally defeats his adoptive brother Xander in a training match and is allowed to step foot in the outside world. After completing his first mission to the Nohrian king (in order to redeem himself from sparing the hoshidans),he was knocked out by Rinka and was sent to Hoshido by Kaze.There he met his Blood family:The hoshido Royal family and his Mother:Queen Mikoto. After thinking about his adoptive family during his stay beside a lake,he finds a blue-haired girl who introduces herself as Azura.A Nohrian Princess with a similar story to Corrin.As Corrin introduces himself he started to have feelings for Azura but didn't want to reveal them to her just yet. He continued to live his life as a Hoshidan prince and was going to introduce himself to the Hoshidans.Suddenly a mysterious man appears and summons Ganglari to kill Corrin and his Mother.Mikoto protected his son from the invader and asked if he was alright.They affirm that they are ok as Mikoto dies in his arms.Corrin awakens his power out of grief and awakens their draconic power turning them into their dragon form(The divine Silent dragon).Completely lost in their senses,Azura tries to calm them down with her pendant and song,after a seemingly failed attempt she was able to quell his rage and revert back to his human-self again. The Nohrian Army declares war on the Hoshidans after the barrier was destroyed and the Hoshidan army sets out to the plains to Counterattack.Azura gives Corrin a dragonstone to maintain his heart when he is in dragon form so that he dosen't lose control the next time he transforms. After arriving at the fields he finds his Nohrian family ready to fight the hoshidans and asked him to come back to his side as the Hoshidan royal family ask Corrin to return to their side. After a tough decision,Corrin decides to choose neither kingdom stating that while he has love for both of his family's he can't afford to pick over the other as he dosen't want to labeled a traitor. After being clueless on what to do after seeing his brother's fight,he was advised by Azura to kill a leader of their respective army's to try to get their attention.He managed to calm down the fight but was labeled a traitor to both of the countries as a result. Personality Corrin is a kind-hearted Prince who cares for the people he's familar with,whenever it would be his friends or his family and would come to aid to those who need it the most.He would also say unlimited amount of apologies if he ever upsets someone(since he inherited this trait from his father).However despite his love for his siblings,he dosen't forgive them if they ever lied to him about his true biological information or that he has the Nohrian royal family to thank for sparing his life and living with them.Whenever his Nohrian family would try to interact with him,he would tell them of how they lied to him about where he came from and even made him think that they were his true family.The same goes for the Hoshidan royal family,if one of the members try's to talk with him about how he should forget about his Nohrian siblings he would tell them that they were the ones who raised him and made him into the person that he is.But despite this,he has love for his respective family's no matter what. He is very strong willed on the path that he has chosen and will join either side even if one of his allies tries to convince him to change his mind.Especially if he confront's either Ryoma or Xander(when they were formely enemies)who try to convince him to join their respective side. He is naive to the world thanks to his imprisonment from king Garon,but overtime he starts to learn how the world works as he plan's to make Hoshido and Nohr allies to fight an even bigger threat:the invisible kingdom.As foolish as Corrin may seem,He's not stupid.He pretends to go along with Anthony's deception and kills him as he opens the door to Castle Gyges.